Jake Masterson and the Olympians: Quicker than Death
'Jake Masterson and the Olympians: Quicker than Death '''is a story about Jake Masterson's adventure into the Underworld and to find the key against the one who is causing misery in death. Accompanied with his two firends Sylvia and Beckendorf, Jake must help out in the fight against Iaptus. Quicker than Death Prologue: The Night with reincarnated souls '''JAKE WASN'T ALL FOR THE REINCARNATED BODIES SURROUNDING THE CAMP FIRE. '''Jake hated the fact that the dead had been brought back to life, but to have the hidious burned off skin, was another thing. Now standing in front of the piles of dead bodies he just couldn't help but cring. "What happened here?" He asked. Beckendorf just stood there examining the bodies as they slowly crawled to their feet with their worn down bodies. Beckendorf, was Jake's first real friend. He was this tall african american dude, who had a habit of having a perminant scowl, on his face most of the time. His muscles also held that impression as to say, I can kill even the big baddies with these. '' "It seems like something is preventing death." Beckendorf murmured. Jake turned aware of his reasoning, but the thing about him was that he was always speaking so low in tone, that he couldn't hear him most of the time. "I see, so then that calls for a quest." "Good! I'm kinda tired of being coaked up in camp." A familiar voice called from behind the both of them. Jake turned to see the beautiful and amazing, Sylvia. She was sporting a blue tank top, and a pair of slim fitted jeans. She had her dark brown hair tied back and seemed to have her chocolate brown eyes keened on me. "Morning Jake." She smiled. "Morning Sylvia." Jake replied amazed. He had a crush on her ever since the beginning of this summer, and because of that, he was always amazed when he first met up with her "I see, your as speechless as usual." she smirked. "But what ever this is about, it is tied back to the Underworld. So we need to gear up and head for the Underworld." "I think first you need my approaval!" Another voice called out. Turning around, Sylvia and Jake noticed a centuar standing perfectly still. The bottom half was a pure white stallion and the top half was shown to be a middle aged man, with long brown hair. He seemed to be very civil and calm, but his eyes held wisdom and a bit of anger. "Chiron." Jake said amazed. "Jake Masterson, Charles Beckendorf and Slyvia Finnel, what exactly do you three plan on doing in the Underworld? Have you forgotten that going to the underworld isn't like going to the grocery store. It takes time and a lot of power. Not to mention you might not be capable of coming back!" "Hello! Child of Hermes! Right here!" Jake waved his hand at Chiron trying to revitalize the old centuar into letting them go. "Even if there is a problem in the Underworld, I am sure enough that Hades could take care of such a problem on his own." "It doesn't matter. We're going rather or you allow us to or not." Jake said. "You see, we know what has to be done, and because of that we're going. After all we're heroes. We can't let something bad go without any kind of punishment. That's the reason for us being born. To save the world!" "I wouldn't put it that way, but he's right about the heroes thing." Sylvia added. Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground as he gazed at the reincarnated corpses while biting on his nail. He couldn't allow what ever was going on in the Underworld to continue or else things would go from bad to worse. Pain and arrogance flashed through his eyes as Jake noticed his resolve. Taking a deep breath Chiron nodded. "fine, you may leave, but make sure that you leave after noon. That way we could take and understanding, please try to learn more about the underworld, you could also find Hermes on your way before traveling into the heart of the dead." "Thanks but no thanks!" Jake replied with arrogance. "I wouldn't want my own father to think I'm an idiot, besides if he could get in and out of the underworld, I'm pretty sure I could too, after all by the fates I am his son," he sighed. "sadly." he whispered. "Alright." Chiron nodded. "Lets go, on to your training. Hop to it!" Just as Jake was about to leave, he turned around to Chiron as he nodded. "I know. I know. I forgive you, Jake." Nodding Jake raced off to his training. Chapter 1 Rewind time? 'AFTER HIS MORNING ENCOUNTER WITH THE DEAD CORPSES OF MANY DESCEASED DEMIGODS, '''Jake wasn't all for playing Cpature the flag. He had pretty much been doing most of his chores, done all of his training and also had to clean the cabin before twelve, but considering the incident today, Mr D had thought it would be better to keep people active, while the harpies burned the dead bodies again. Walking throughout the forest, Jake wasn't all for the whole camp buisness anymore. He wanted to go on his quest already. He was tired of being at camp. Making a quick sprint, time stopped. Suddenly everything speed on backwards as he gazed at everyone. Taking a toll, he released his grip on time, taking in a deep breath. "Damn, what was that?" Jake wondered. "That was abnormal, It was like I was controling time." In a sharp horn, Jake noticed the games were over. He gazed at the tried around to noticed they all had deep wounds, probably swords or knives, but whatever it was, it was deadly. Arriving at the dinning pavalion, he noticed everyone was already eating lunch. Taking a seat with the other Hermes cabinmate, Jake ordered his famous extra bacon cheeseburger no pickles. He was ready to eat through that as quickly as possible. Midway into his burger, Sylvia appeared right next to him. She was now sporting a more covered up shirt, but still retained the same pants and the same hair style. "What?" He murmured taking another bite from his burger. "We're leaving soon, make sure you're packed." Swallowing the resedues from his burger, Jake smiled. "Already done, I did it, after I finished cleaning our cabin." "Clean? The Hermes Cabin?" "Yea, what's so weird about that?" "The Hermes Cabin has never been cleaned ever since Camp Half Blood was founded. You guys usually just eat pizza and stuff in the cabin, that cabin is usually a pigstine." Sylvia said. "Good to know." I smiled. "Looks like my brothers are gonna get some chores." "See ya, I'll be waiting at Half Blood hill. Don't be late at three we leave." "Gotcha." I smiled. Chapter 2 I meet my Absent Father '''WALKING THROUGHOUT THE CITY OF NEW YORK WASN'T THE MOST AMIRABLE MOMENT OF jAKE'S DAY. '''He wasn't that interested in looking for his father, and considering he knew where he was, it wasn't that much of a pleasent meeting. Luckily Beckendorf and Sylvia had out ruled him, so he had no choice. Goodie. He thought with an arrogant tone. ''I get to meet up with daddy! The thrill, maybe he'll teach me how to be the worlds lousiest father, and also teach me about the US postal services. Arriving at a national packaging service, Jake gazed at the front doors. "Hmph, so which one of us get's to go in and gret the old fart." "Jake, be nice." Sylvia commented. "I'm sorry, I can't find any tone where I won't sound angry. Besides he's done some harsh things to me and my mother. What kind of father doesn't care about their children!" Beckendorf stood quiet. Jake had never actually asked him about Hephaestus, but the thing was, Beckendorf wasn't that well into sharing his family issues. He was the kind of guy to just let things go. "Let's go inside." He murmured. The post office was way better than your normal corner shipping services. It was like a bank for international mail. Jake gazed at the entire entry hall, which was the size of a luxary hotel. He was amazed at how long the walk was to the counter. Quickly noticing his father, he sighed. Sylvia took the lead as she slammed down five drachma. "We're looking for Hermes." The man squinted amazed at her request. He was sporting a leasure suit. It was navy blue and his tie was press made white. He seemed pleased with himself. The man had his hair combed back, and was a wiz with his cold blue eyes. He was rather well grummed and seemed to also hold that mischievous smile. "Sylvia, please mind your tongue." I said grasping her shoulder as I walked up to the counter. Amazed the man smiled and then he sighed with releif. "I was abit hurt sweet heart, considering I am the most recognizable God their is. I did create the Internet after all." Beckendorf gazed at him with the cold brown eyes of a bored baby lion. "Lord Hermes, can we speak in private." "Of course, Beckendorf." Hermes smiled. "Right this way." He guided them all to the back and then shut the door behind them. "First off, Jake its good to see you again. The last time we met you were ten. You've grown." "Bite me." Jake chided, but Hermes just smiled. "Same as usual, still holding a grudge, you do know as a demigod, these things can cause bad new. But anways what seems to be the problem. I can help you with the right incentive." He smiled as he help up his hand rubbing it to make the international sign for money. "We need your help on getting into the Underworld!" Jake replied. "The Underworld, Hades's domain. I'm not sure that's a good idea, but why are you headed there?" "Because the dead are slowly coming back to life, and we need to stop them." Amazed Hermes kept quiet for a moment. He analyzed every possible meaning that this problem could arrise. "Alright, so what your up against is most likely, Iapteus, the Titan of the Underworld and Moral death. He is a deadly enemy, and if he was released things are going south soon. With one titan around a war could spark up at any minute." "So how do we stop him?" Jake asked. "He's the titan of the Underworld, so that means that I'm sure Hades has his own hands busy." "Find the Doors of Orpheus, and the Satyr gaurding the entrance. I believe his name is Hedge." Hermes replied. "When you find him, he'll help you, but I want you to take this too." Opening his hand Hermes held a pair of White and Blue Nike shoes. They had wings on the sides and were capable of flight. "Make sure you only use them. Jake if your friends were to use these shoes, I'm afriad bad things will follow. I want you to use them because with those you could safely navigate yourself out of the Underworld. But make sure before you leave, you don't need to come back. They only have enough juice to make one trip, so make sure you don't forget." "Thanks, I guess." Jake murmured. "One more thing, don't allow Iapetus to touch you. He has poison at his disposal. With that power he could kill you with a simple touch. My best advice would be to bound him by something to the underworld, I'd lead him back to Tartarus. Just make sure you don't die and don't fall into the pit." With a gale of wind, Hermes disappeared. "Not so much as a good bye." Jake whispered. Sylvia grasped his shoulder conforting him. Turning back to her he smiled. "It's ok, I'm used to it, that and all the other things he does to tick me off. Anyways, let's head to Central Park." "Why?" Sylvia asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Beckendorf replied. "That's where the Doors of Orpheus are at." Chapter 3 The Doors of Orpheus 'CENTRAL PARK WAS PACKED WITH TONS OF TUORIST. ' They had to make it through in a zigzag formation as they traveled through countless tourist. Jake never took notice of all the foreign people that made the trip to New York for nothing. But he wasn't all for waisting his time thinking about that. When they arrived at the Center, they notice a short man in a pair of sweat pants, a white shirt and a baseball cap. He also held a bat in his arms. The man wasn't very tall, he actually looked like a midget compared to the others. "Are you Hedge?" Jake asked. "Who wants to know?" The baby gorilla like man replied. "Jake Masterson, demigod son of Hermes. I am here to ask about the Doors of Orpheus." Whistling he smiled. "ask away, speedster." "Speedster?" "Your a son of the speedster right? So that makes you a speedster too. Now what do you want to know, before I decide to bash your head in with my bat here." "I want to know if you can open the Doors so we could travel into the Underworld." "Hmph." Hedge smirked."Fine, but just don't expect me to open it up when you come back, I only open this door on the outside, sadly, the Colven Elders decided that this is all good old Gleeson Hedge could do." "So you're a satyr." Beckendorf commented. "No duh captin obvious." Hedge remarked. "Now if you are done stating the dumbest things, I'm gonna open the doors. Stand back." Taking out his old pipes, Hedge began playing a beuatiful melondy. He was trying his hardest which was the sad part. Pouring his heart into the song, the doors didn't budge at all. "Hold on, what song are you using?" Sylvia asked. "The one I always use, its a very old one that the trees seem to enjoy. But sadly this isn't working." "Try it again." Sylvia insisted. Taking another try, Hedge poured more effort this time. Suddenly the earth began shaking as a tree sprouted out of the center of the park. Quickly a massive tree trunk appeared as it illuminated the park. The mortals couldn't see it, or physically touch it, but they didn't seem to care. Quickly the trunk lifted up, until the trunk was barly on the grounds. Gazing at the enterance, Beckendorf noticed what it was. "The door is at the trunk of the tree?" "No, I just couldn't lift it up to life, so I had to make a tree that leads into the earth, so your door of orpheus is a tree trunk. Good luck demigods, and may the blessing of Hermes be with you all." "Child of Hermes, I don't think that is needed. But thanks for blessing us." Walking through the tree trunk, the three plummited into a dark void. In a flash of dust and vapor, they appeared at a desolate asphalt. All of them were now sporting black hooded cloaks and seemed to have eyes like shattered glass. Jake moved forward amzed at where he was. "This is the Fields of Asphodel, the deserted midpass of the underworld. It is where souls that haven't been to good nor bad rest." "I see, let's keep moving then." Beckendorf shuttered. His eyes held pain, even harsher than mine did. They held the pain of knowing that life wasn't cruel enough. "I don't want to spend too much time here, the faster we find Iapteus the quicker we leave." "What's wrong with him?" Jake asked Sylvia. "How would I know, I guess he feels something weird about the Underworld." "Yea, let's just try not to make things get any worse." "Right." Chapter 4 The Interception: Iapteus vs Hades Chapter 5 The Secret behind the Moral Death Chapter 6 Quicker than Death Chapter 7 Jake vs Iapteus Trivia *This is the first official story for Jake Masterson. *The stories take place before the Percy Jackson series. *The Hermes cabin is shown to be messy, but Jake seems to be determined to change that. *Chiron is more strict than he is throughout the Percy Jackson series. *As told, Jake doesn't seem to have good conversation and a well attitude toward Hermes, seeing as he feels like his father neglected and abandoned him. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Short Story